


Hat-Trick

by Ayb_Abtu



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Furry, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Passion, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayb_Abtu/pseuds/Ayb_Abtu
Summary: Enjoying some off duty time, Nick and Judy take a short break before resuming their activities, as Judy can't seem to get enough. Frustrated with body, and Nick's protective concerns, she decides to push herself further than they had ever gone, hoping it will bring her the release she's after.





	Hat-Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate titles: Knot a Problem, Sticky Bun: This Story Contains No Pastries (too silly lol)
> 
> This story isn't so much being released, as it is escaping... before I mutilate it. So it's kinda version 0.9, and I'm always open to comments and suggestions. Enjoy ^^
> 
> (sidenote, I'm not a furry*, so I hope that didn't cause any issues for the story) (*edit - at least I've never considered if I fit the bill, maybe I am. Meh, labels don't change things for me.)

 

            Heavy, exasperated breathing filled the room, as he watched her. His smirking gaze followed her as she leaned to the left, slumping onto the bed beside him, happily exhausted. Her glossy-eyed stare bounced across him, slowly catching her breath as her dizzied double vision righted itself. He twisted himself slightly to put his hand on her hip, sending a mild quake up her back, forcing the smile back to her lip.

“You’re… being stubborn tonight…” he said, shaking his head.

“What?” she replied, finally breathing normally, after one last triumphant sigh, throwing and arm across his chest.

“Twice and…” he teased through his snarky smile, before she interrupted.

“Well, eleve-…” she started, before realizing what he meant, “Oh, you mean…” her smile grew wide, forcing down a chuckle, “…ready for more?” His fingers twitched, shaking his head in astonishment.

“…and you’re still not satisfied. No wonder rabbits are the symbol for nymphomania…” he said, holding her eyes tightly with his own. She tucked her head down, trying to hide her toothy grin as she giggled slightly, never losing sight of the green eyes she had fallen in love with. Her laughter gained a giddy squeal as he moved his paw, running his thumb up the side of her belly. Her ears perked as she jumped at the touch, intensifying his smile.

“[Eep] NICK! …[hee]… that tickles!” she spouted, wriggling slightly, her ears falling loosely on the pillow when he moved it to her arm, following it up to her shoulder, along her neck, grazing her cheek, before finally reaching her ears, gently pinning the tip of one to the pillow.

“Can’t help it,” Nick said, his tone lowering, “I like that squeal…” She stared at him, her eyes closing slightly, as he ran the smooth edge of his claw down the back of her ear slowly, sending a shudder through her when he made it to the base.

“There’s better [huh!]… ways of making me squeal” she said, soaking in the sensation as he continued toying with her. He followed the edge of her ear to the tip, drawing his way down the middle, before careening down to the base again. The next shockwave that hit her came more intensely, bringing with it a speckle of guilt, as she thought about how their sexual endeavors always seemed to go, as he continued to coax, and play with her.

“Obviously” he said, his smile fading as he concentrated, methodically caressing her, occasionally surprising her with a quick change in his actions, “but if you’re sore…” he trailed off, his voice dipping as he thought of how long they had been at it already. Her smile softened, allowing herself to take a deep breath, and rest for a moment, reveling in his teasing, knowing it would make her more sensitive when she returned to her task, wondering how much more she could take before her body would be sated. 

“Does it… bo-HAhh-ther you?” she asked, gasping as he replaced his claw with his tongue on her ear.

“Hot and bothered maybe…” he muttered with a chuckle, putting the joke aside to continue, “What would bother me?”

“That you’ve only finish-shshsh-ed once… and I still need mm-mmph-more?” she said with a sultry stammer, his touch sending chills through her. She could feel herself flowing, a flood of wet excitement seeping from her gate, coating her freshly dried and sticky lips, sliding against each other with ease as she twisted her hips. “That I… use you like a toy at this point…” he paused, pulling away from her, setting his paw on the side of her guilt stricken face as he looked at her.

“Using me?” he said, shaking his head at the notion, “Maybe it’s a hustle… maybe I’m using you…” his sarcastic voice, and the heavy feel of his paw bringing a smile back to her face.

“What could you be hustling me out of?” she asked with a giggle, placing her paw on his chest.

“Every last bit of you…” he joked, turning her giggle into outright laughter. He waited for her to calm down before continuing. “I don’t get to see this side of you any other time…” her brow washed with a confusion, “…seeing the expressions on your face… how driven you are…,” he said, as her jaw slowly hung, not expecting the wave of flattery that started to eat away at her, “like you wouldn’t want to be anywhere else… that’s enough for me… to know you only want to be right here… with-“ she quickly put her paw to his snout, lunging toward his face to kiss him, stopping his words before they drove her to leave a puddle on the sheets.

“Don’t talk like that unless you’re ready…” she said pulling away from him, to put her head back on the pillow, the last remnants of afterglow from their previous session quickly fading, “…if I’m gonna make another mess, I’m making it on YOU!” she said, her paw running down to his face to his neck, eventually drifting to his chest. Her erotic words driving him back to her, hitting all the spots that made her jump, filling the room with her soggy scent that never failed to rouse him.

“I’m always ready to play with you…” he whispered into her ear, lowering his voice to enthrall her. Her pleasant grin turned aggressive, his clumsy words teasing her just right, making her thoughts switch gears, her ravenous appetite devouring her patience, and leaving her body hungering for more of him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Y’know… being slightly…” she started, sending her paw gliding down his side, her thumb grazing down the length of his semi spongy phallus, “…below average…”

“Only slightly…” he joked in his own defense, though a snarky grin, never having been concerned with the size of his design. She laughed apologetically under her breath, as she carried on. His eyes snapped wide open at her touch, as her busy hand continued its way down, over his already swollen and sensitive knot, softly wrapping her fingers around his pulpy attaché. His reaction incited her giggles, beckoning her smile to widen.

“Only slightly…” she quietly cheered with a nod, “…for a fox.” rolling the contents of her palm with her fingers, gently massaging the eggs inside. His breathing stammered at the sensation, “It’s still way bigger than any bunny…” she added, feeling the consequences of her actions, his member bouncing at each tantalizing stir, rubbing against her wrist. She could feel herself getting wetter, with each jump it made, finding herself unable to look away from it. “It’s a good thing… in our case…”

“H-hah… how’s th-uh… that?” he asked, distracted by every subtle movement of her soft, skillful paw.

“If you were hung like… Tod Post, I would have run away screaming” she teased, uncurling each finger, one by one, away from him, before sliding her hand up his solid root to revisit his throbbing knot. His tension subsided briefly, but she had no plans of letting it stay that way.

“And when did you measure?” he argued playfully, chuckling at the thought of her running, hysterically screaming, naked down the street, “How do you know it’s-“

“Years of planting crops…” she interjected, stopping his inquisition by squeezing the knot lightly, stealing his breath in the process. “…my eyes can measure inches up to a foot…” she continued, her paw gliding up his rigid shaft, in no hurry to reach the end.

“At least I know how you got so good with your hands…” he stuttered, finally free of heavy distraction, and able to make her pay for it, “…and how they got so… dirty!” She started to laugh but it was quickly halted, replaced with a gasp as he pinched the base of her tail, feeling her tighten to the touch, and jitter as he drew a line in the fur along her spine with the edge of his claws, sending a forceful tingle through her, over her hips, through her thighs to her knees, before the twinge doubled back striking her more sensitive parts.

The warm, wide-eyed stare she had been watching with transformed, becoming a sultry, half-eyed glare, exacerbated further by his coy nipping along the edges of her slack ears. She growled playfully, grinding her thighs together, reminding her of just how wet he was making her. She could feel it flooding, hoping to herself it wouldn’t overflow, hiding her all-to-real frustration for her body, at its easily triggered, and seemingly unquenchable libido. She couldn’t wait any longer, pawing his shoulder and pushing him to his back, she was ready for round three, and this time she was determined to take them further than they had ever gone.

 

* * *

 

 

            Throwing one leg over his side, she slid it across his stomach, his stiffened manhood bouncing off her butt as she moved, wanting as much of her nether region to be in contact with him, his fur tickling in all the right ways, before she rose off of him. She planted her feet on the bed to his sides, as he adjusted, twisting himself against the pillows propped behind him to better accommodate her obvious intentions, she squatted down, taking a seat on his uppermost thighs, pressing her tenderness against his knot, modestly hiding the image of her flowery bits from him, feeling the heat it exuded, her clit resting peacefully over the top edge of it. She gently motioned in a circle, closing her eyes to the stimulation as she manipulated herself against the bulge, the sharp and sudden bursts of joy that ran through her were pushing her close to the edge, but she denied them, refusing to break so easily, knowing it wouldn’t give her the release she needed, only another appetizer. She stopped, rising effortlessly over it, smearing the reddened bubble with her dripping passion, grinding her way to the top, and down the other side. Pressing her weight against his shaft, her hood parted wider, as she sat on it, and forced a small bead of sticky ooze to dribble from the tip. She watched it stretch down to his fur, turned on, yet dismayed by the sight, her insides throbbing, scolding her for wasting it, each throb of his erection driving her to hurry, as it sent shivers through her.

            She rubbed against the underside of his swollen flesh, preparing it for what she had planned, sliding her way up the length of it, one short, juicy thrust at a time. She coated it as best she could, hoping it would take her on, without resistance, the sloppy sound of wet crinkling followed with every move, piercing her ears, and making her gush more. Her paws against his chest, she looked up, seeing the look in his eyes, staring at her with a lustful envy, screaming his need for her, patiently awaiting her every action. Seeing her eyes, half closed, slowly losing herself in what she was doing, he raised a paw to her head, his fingers caressing the base of the slacked ears that were draped over her shoulder, down the front of her chest. The look alone was enough for his already solid mass to push against her, begging to get inside.

            Upon reaching the end, she pressed her weight down on it, each of them feeling the heat, their bodies burning for each others, even more aware of it as she wrestled her way around the tip, breaching her orifice in a way that made her gasp. Shaking off the wave of pleasure it sent through her, she lifted herself, coaxing it to follow her. Nick watched her every move, his jaw trembling in anticipation, as it followed her flowery invitation, happy to oblige her once again. She swirled her hips around, coating the tip of it with her love, making sure it would pierce her the way she wanted. Once she was sure, she set her sights on his face, taking in the subtle changes in his expression, the passion in his eyes, and the twitches of his jaw, sending her mind into a gentle spin as she lowered herself down, reveling in the act, as she impaled herself on him. She gasped at each new contour of it as he entered her, opening her ever wider as it went, feeling the throb of his heart through it, her knees jittered, eventually losing her balance as she made it to the top of his knot, that stopped her in her tracks, as it had every other time. She toppled backward, catching herself with her paws above his knee, trying not to laugh from embarrassment at her ungraceful movement.

Taking a moment to breathe, she never lost sight of him, feeling another chill of humiliation before noticing the look on his staring face, the way he analyzed her, captivated by the sight in front of him, seeing part of himself buried deep within her, surrounded by her hungry lips, tightly bound as if they were ready to swallow him whole. She was quickly overcome by a wave of erotic flattery, smiling happily as she moved her hand over her womb, pressing it, feeling from the outside, just how full he was making her. She lined her fingers up to where she could feel him, slowly tapping against her belly. Nick’s eyes slowly opened at the sensations, feeling her thumping, echoing through her body, through him, his mind spinning faster as she teased, pressing all of her fingers down, and wriggling their tips back and forth. He blinked heavily as his eyes traveled up her toned, slender form, eventually being greeted by the content smirk on her face, the tip of her tongue sticking out of the corner of her tight smile as she hummed devilishly. He realized she was teasing him more deviously than usual, as he questioned the cunning look in her eye, but knowing it meant she would try to push herself too far.

“No, Carrots.” Nick said, trying to dissuade her. She rolled her eyes, smiling as she leaned forward again, reaching a paw up to his chin, beckoning him closer, and planting her lips to his when he did. After holding him for a moment, her lips parted, creating passage for her tongue, worming its way into his mouth, as they gently pressed the tips of their tongues against each others, a simple gesture that never failed to paint her insides with a fresh, flowing coat of juices. She could feel him throb and stiffen more as their tongues fought, tasting one another, each second that passed, stealing more of her breath away, she began to pant, unable to resist the urge to begin.

            She raised her feet, one at a time, tucking them behind her against his inner thighs, making sure they would grip him in a way that would let her move freely, using them to push off of him, sliding forward up his member, her moans growing louder as she neared the tip, and louder still as she lowered herself back down, feeling the rounded top of his knot trying to stretch its way into her, a feeling that she found herself relishing, the warm kiss of the hardened obstruction at the base of each stroke slowly building a swell of excitement in her chest. She planted her paws against his chest, using the leverage to glide up and down his flesh faster, feeling the tip scraping her belly from within, her every thought sending shockwaves, tickling her all sides.

“Hah...ah… Ngah!” she groaned, her fingers curled as her hips slid her form, back and forth across him. Nick could only watch, mesmerized by the motions she made, her ears draped down her back, leading his eyes to the rhythmic motions of her rounded butt, the uncontrolled twitching of her tail, before following the beautiful shapes of her frame back to her face. Eyes half closed in a state of ecstasy, the profound, glossy look they held, unable to disguise her desires to make the most of what she was doing, entirely within her element, before she suddenly slowed her movements, eventually coming to a stop. He looked at her, confused, knowing she still wasn’t satisfied. She panted heavily, finally catching her breath.

“Why’d you stop? I know you’re not done yet…” he teased with a smile. She looked up at him, biting her lip with a light erotic chuckle. She grabbed his sides, leaning back again, as she pushed against the top of his knot, moaning loudly at each gentle push against it, feeling it stretch her open.

            He watched her as she pushed her way down, her opening gently swallowing as much of the bulbous flesh as it could. Each hard press she put against it, drawing her eyes open more and more.

“huh… gnuh… uh… HUH!” she gasped, nearly taking in the thickest part, before it rejected her. Nick never took his eyes off of hers, seeing the pain building in them as she tried to force herself around his design.

“Carrots…” he said softly, “… stop.” He ran his paws from her thighs, up her sides, and down her arms, tugging gently at her. She refused to budge, sitting firmly on him, feeling his warm bulge at the edge of her slit, the thought of it getting inside of her slowly driving her wild.

“No.” she said, her defiant tone bringing his concerns to a boil.

“You’re gonna get hurt, maybe permanently…” he argued.

“It doesn’t hurt Nick…” she said, shaking her head, trying to reassure him, “it’s just… a little uncomfortable, at the…widest…” she trailed off. As her voice struck his ears, the words tickled, making him throb, and pulling an excited moan from her as a shudder ran up her back. Her eyelids lowered, glaring at him for a moment for telling her to stop with his words, then encouraging her with his body. She sat back, freeing her hands to move up his arms, coming to rest palm to palm, locking their fingers together.

“You’ll get stuck, and if you DO get hurt, I’ll have to wander into the emergency room with you swinging from my waist” he joked with a serious concern, the thought making her laugh, spurring him to continue, “Maybe I can hang a towel over you… but someone’s bound to notice, and I don’t think they’ll believe me if I tell them I have pachydermitiasis…” he added, as her laughter died down, to his relief, as each laugh made her body tense, squeezing tightly around his shaft, and seemingly having no effect on her determination.

 “This is going to happen Nick…” she added, redoubling her dedication, as she pulled his arms toward her, pressing the back of his paws to her cheeks, framing her face for him, locking his elbows in the process, as she looked at him with pathetic eyes, lulling him into her trap.

“Why is this so important to you?” he inquired. She paused, looking at him, with a seriousness he didn’t expect.

“It’s part of who you are…” she said in a tender, loving tone. “…so it needs to be a part of what we do.”

“It’s not important enough to get hurt over…” he argued back, twisting his wrists. He could feel her grip tightening, as she rolled her eyes again, letting out a sigh of frustration.

“I know what my body can handle, Nick. I’ll be fine,” she said, “I did my homework… how do you think I know who Tod Post is? You think I’m just in the habit of watching fox porn?” the words perked Nick’s interest, not having thought about it. He laughed, forcing more twitches down his spike, each one sending a shimmer up her body, her neck trembled as each one reached their destination.

 

* * *

 

 

              She huffed, frustrated by the mix of signals she was getting, his claims of not wanting her to cross this line, but every move he made turning her on more, and knowing what she knew about fox sexuality, she wasn’t satisfied with a half-measure, every bit of her body begged her to proceed. She couldn’t stand the waiting any more, as much as she enjoyed hearing him talk, now wasn’t the time, the chatter needed to end, she just had to do it before he made more excuses on her behalf.

“Nick… do you know what bunnies were designed for?” she asked, in a sultry voice. Nick cocked his head, wondering why she would ask such question, but held his tongue, wanting to hear her spell it out. “In primal times, we were food. And there needed to be a lot of bunnies… to ensure there was enough, for ALL the hungry predators…”

“Well… I already…” Nick said with a smile, thinking back to their first round of the evening, clearing his throat as he waited impatiently for her point. Judy shook her head, dismissing his joke.

“In order to do that, we have a simple purpose… one we still ENJOY today…” she finished with a smile, squeezing his fingers, and tightening her thighs, squishing him within her slick inner walls. He trembled at the sensation, easily distracting him from seeing where she was going.

“And what purpose is that…?” he said playfully, curious for how his modest lover would respond, but not expecting what would come next. She tightened her grip as hard as she could, gently pulling his arms closer, as her smarmy expression changed, her brow lowered aggressively, joined by a devilish, toothy smile, her voice becoming a mix of powerful and exotic.

“We FUCK!” she barked, her aggressive tone catching him off guard as she pushed against his paws, his locked elbows holding firm as she used the pressure to force her way over the thick obstruction that had been stopping her up to this point.

 

* * *

 

 

            Pushing herself over his knot, she could feel every bit of the pressure it put against her inner lining, “HU-NHaaaaaaAAAH-HAH!!” she howled, reveling in every fraction of the moment in which it pushed into her, the sheer force needed to contain it, pushing whatever it could out of its way, her hips shifted to make room, her legs shaking as her knees pressed into his sides, her clit twitched frantically as it was pushed from behind, protruding slightly from its soaking wet nest. Nick grit his teeth, his ears pointing straight behind him, his eyes slamming closed as his body tightened, not expecting the sensation, his cock being consumed by her, in its entirety for the first time, feeling the heat from her pussy, coursing through the thickness that was invading her body. The reaction on his face was the last thing she saw before she hung her head, unable to hold it up any longer as she felt the surge of pleasure liquefy the muscles in her neck.

They both panted heavily, Nick wrapping his mind around the wave of new sensations. Judy huffed through her proud smile, overjoyed at getting what she wanted, ecstatic at the look on his face, as she contended with the tingling in the back of her neck, among her other parts. She could feel her vulva softly retracting, closing around him, gripping the flesh of the bottom of the knot, her waves of pleasure compounded, knowing that his pulsing muscle would be stuck now, trapped within her deepest recess, the thought of which making her gush, soaking them both in her love.

            The rush of the new experience faded from Nick’s mind, clearing his thoughts again, as he opened his clutched eyes, seeing her ears covering her face as the tips of them traced across his chest with every heavy breath she exerted. Concern for her crept into the passing euphoria, softly grounding him, showing in his voice when he asked, “Are you… ok Judy?”

             Her response was just as expected as her previous action. Her ears parted as she raised her head, revealing the distant, hypnotic look in her dilated, half open eyes, and the cheek to cheek grin that emitted her softening pants of arousal. His worries ebbed, seeing her expression was answer enough, bringing a coy smile back to his lips, knowing she had taken what she wanted, enjoying every second of it, and she was far from finished.

            Testing the bounds of the entrapment she had longed for, she squeezed her thighs, lightly tugging against the knot, feeling it stretch her opening, sending a shiver up her spine. She shuddered, the gentle vibrations rocking her hips from side to side, causing more quakes, beckoning joyous gasps from her, as his jaw tightened with each movement. She could feel her hungry, overstuffed pussy, twist and grasp at his flesh, refusing to let go, in case it tried to escape. It wasn’t going anywhere, and neither was she, locked together, both physically, and by the looks in their eyes as they stared into each others, losing themselves to one another’s dilated gaze.

            She continued to tug against it, leaning back, she could feel the pressure building inside her, the seal of their moist shackle creating a suction they hadn’t felt before, powerful enough to pull at her innards, she could feel her cervix reaching out for him, forced by the vacuum they created, threatening to turn her inside out, but only succeeding to turn her on more.

            There was already so much of him, but she knew there was more, she wasn’t content with just shaft, or the knot, she wanted the root too. He could tell by the way she moved, trying to push herself down even further, but each attempt she made to swallow the last bit of him, caused her legs to shake violently, accompanied by her loud squeals of pleasure. He ran his paws up her thighs, resting them on her hips, his fingertips reaching around her, the dull edges of his claws resting on her butt, waiting for her response. She paused, seeing his brow raise, asking for her confirmation. She slid her hands down his arms, resting them on the back of his paws, gripping her fingers on it and nodding her affirmation to him. Her jaw opened slowly as he lightly thrust into her, gently pushing her down, over the last bit of himself, skewering her as deeply as she could be. “Nyaa-haaaH!” her stimulated voice grew with the pressure, extending deeper into her, his bulging knot forcing its way in, scattering her thoughts at it pushed and stretched her tender lining,  letting out a loud shriek at the end as something unexpected happened, finding the bottom of her depths, they had reached the end.

            He clenched his teeth together as his tip knocked against her cervix, surprised by the solid resistance it showed him. Her eyes shot wide, not expecting the sensation, as the entrance to her womb kissed the rock hard mass that nudged it, scraping against the inside of her belly deeper than before, each scratch jolting through her frame, threatening to shatter her apart, a feeling she welcomed, as long as it would continue to feed her, and get her closer to their ultimate goal. She put her paws on his chest again, feeling her muscles tensing, around him, and throughout her, carnal impulses starting to take hold, moving and shaking her, bringing her passion closer and closer to a boil, hoping this would be the one to slake her thirst.

            She was exhausted from how long they had been at it, doubly so from the intensity of their new experience, her body strained from the workout, they knew they would both be sore in the morning, but she was nearly there. Her hips bucking, forcing her involuntary gasps and wails with each thrust pulling at his swollen knot, every twist of her groin, dragging him across the burning gate deep inside, sending a steady stream of erotic waves across her form. He massaged her hips and thighs, working his way around her back, over the curve of her rear, watching her writhe, drinking deep in her every action, seeing the look of heated passion on her face, hearing her delighted squeals that cut straight through him, enticing him to twitch even more, as she swirled her hips, using him to stir her raging tension.

He found himself succumbing to the dazed look in her eyes, admiring her determination, basking in the satisfaction she emitted, with each wild jerk of her body. He forcing himself to hold back, refusing to finish until she was ready, waiting for her moment of gratification, he struggled against the powerful and pleasant crush of her body’s grip, grinding away at him, resisting every lewd, blissful heave of her breath, her moans and screams, pleading for release.

 

* * *

 

 

            She could feel it building, faster than she could anticipate. A tingling sensation, almost numbing her hips, before shooting down her legs, and up her sides, forcing its way up her spine, making her tremble as it moved through her. She panted heavily, as it overpowered her senses, as if she was losing her mind to the onslaught of a sea of bubbles, their dizzying, euphoric suggestion making her slowly lose sight of everything. She quickly approached the peak of it all, fighting the promises of the ocean, not willing to look away from the green eyes of who was taking her there. “Ahh… N-gnnyahh…. Ni…Nick…!” she called through her heavy breaths.

“Hrk-!” was the only response he could muster, having already lost himself in the stunning visage she provided him. Her form writhing over his, willingly trapped in a pleasure he couldn’t understand for himself. She grabbed his wrist with one paw, pressing it to her chest briefly, wanting any part of him to feel her heart, pounding against her chest, begging to get closer to his. He tensed slowly, curling inward toward her, encouraged by the intense pressure building at their waists, quickly consuming the rest of them. His paw continued its roaming once she let go, its spiraling getting faster, reacting to the feel of her tightening around him, clenching at the base of his knot, her body refusing to let it go as her hips took over, thrusting without her consent, all of her thoughts and concerns melting away.

“N..Nick..[pant]  I’mmm… [huff].. I’m…” she tried to call, losing her concentration as she crested the top of her orgasm. She couldn’t fight the tingle inducing pop of the bubbles any more. Her eyes closed, feeling them roll back as far as they could against her eyelids, as a wave of shock and joy assaulted her, her ears perked as her muscles tightened from head to toe, a series of shocks rocking through her tired and half-numb frame. Losing her struggle to stay up, she slumped forward, her paws sliding up his chest, her elbows pressing into his ribs as they landed. A heavy jolt ripped through her, overpowering and invigorating her lightheaded rapture, as the new position brought with it an unexpected feeling. As her exposed and engorged clit buried itself in his fur, entangled in the soft strands, twitching subtly, revealing just how sensitive it was with the pressure of his knot pushing it from behind, surging her closer to an even more powerful climax, riding in the wake of the one she was already trying to survive.  

“Ju…dy…” Nick squawked, The sound of her voice was too much for him, losing his inner battle, gritting his teeth as his body tensed, on the verge of letting it all go. She could feel him pulsating inside her, from tip to knot, each spasm of it causing more turbulent crashes in her already climaxing mind, but she knew what it meant as the throbbing came faster and faster, her ears fell to her back again, as a fast relaxing shock overtook her, putting her in the eye of the storm, where she floated in a sea of pleasure.

“I want to… [huff]… feel it…!” her whispered tone striking at him, punctuating each gasp for air with another hard, slow thrust, feeling the pull from his tip deep inside her, “Nick…!” the heat from his body rubbing against her exposed button, sent wave after wave of tremors up her spine. She let go of his neck, running her shaking paw up his face, looking deep into his eyes, her misty-eyed gaze begging desperately, “…cum… [pant]…in-naH… meeeeEEE!” her sultry whispers belted, as she crested over the edge of her own threshold into another orgasm, more intense than the last, spurred by her uncontrollable grinding, her paw dropped, gripping his shoulders tight as she screamed her elation into his fur. Nick clenched tightly at the request, the words that came from her pushing him to the brink, feeling her body squeezing his knot, uncertain if it would ever let go, he could feel the rush of fluids, eager to fulfill her request, watching her ears stiffen behind her, bobbing softly as they rose higher and tighter with each breath she took.

Her hushed moans, gasps, and squeals quickly became an explosion of screams and heavy breath, bracing against him, as his member twitched vigorously inside her. Just when she could feel her second orgasm ending, she planted her paws on his chest again, pushing herself off of him, wanting him as deep as he could go. She shuddered as it happened, the warmth of his thick seed as it spewed into her, filling every barren crevice within her. Feeding off the heat of it, spurring her onward, her body tightened as hard as it could around him, squeezing him for every drop it could.

She was coming unhinged, feeling the weight of his paw on her hip, pushing her deeper onto his pulsing flesh as his hips bucked into her, viciously painting her walls with the powerful splashing of his sticky semen, every movement of his wandering paw across her body feeding her more, quickly pushed her higher still, into another climax, strong enough to make her joints convulse with pleasure. Pressing her clit against him as hard as she could, her back arched, barely able to see him through her nearly closed eyelids as she flung her head up, a cascade of electricity jolting through her, hoping she wasn’t losing her mind as she thought it was ending, but its intensity grew, engulfing her. Her jaw trembled, dropping lower and lower as she gasped for air, but no air would come. Every muscle in her body was being pulled to its breaking point, her voice merely crackling at each failed attempt, her eyes snapped wide when she realized she couldn’t breathe, as her body shook out of control, drowning in overwhelming delirium.

His face faded into darkness, her vision dimming, her eyes too unstable to process what they took in, the dizzying intensity assaulting her senses, overpowered everything else. Every half-word and erotic sound that came from him, pulsed through her, spinning her mind faster, until it all faded, replaced by a loud ringing in her ears. The warm sensations coursing through her, numbed every inch of her landscape it came in contact with.

He had sent her to a place she had never been, somewhere she was afraid she would never see again, a void, surrounding her, enveloping her, coming from within, and taking everything she loved with it. She couldn’t make sense of it, but she knew she wanted to savor its fleeting ecstasy. Her darkened vision filled with the twinkling of golden stars, which slowly died out as the color crept back into her eyes. Feeling it all fading, she felt a twinge of remorse, having it taken away so quickly.

Her quivering body loosened, finally allowing her to take a breath, as the room around her, the bed she was sharing, and his astonished expression, ushered her back from the brink. Her heart pounded as fast as it could, her body left weak from the ordeal, unable hold herself up, taking what few heavy, panicked gasps of air she could, before collapsing into his chest.

Her panting lightened slowly, catching her breath as she felt her ears rising from her back, lifted by his gentle grasp, in the hopes of cooling her down. Their normal, light pink color was beet red, and he could feel her heartbeat pulsing through them. She adjusted herself, trying to push herself off of him, but the jellied muscles in her arms refused to comply with the task.

“Judy… that was…” he said, still stunned by what he just saw, the glossy, distant look still present in her eyes, as she drew deeper, heavier breaths, fidgeting again to pull one arm under her chin, looking up at him with a content smile, waiting for the room around them to stop spinning. He beamed a smile back to her, lowering her ears over her shoulders, placing one paw over hers, “Feel better now?” he teased.

“Uh hunh…” she replied in a woozy, exhausted tone, attempting to nod. He moved his other paw from her hip, dragging it up her body, to her cheek, brushing the edge of her eye with the back of his finger. She nuzzled against his knuckle before he wiped it away, cradling the cheek with his palm.

“Sorry… I did it again…” he said smugly.

“Wh… what?” she asked, the sparkle in her eyes started to lose their luster.

“Made you cry” he said with a laugh. She giggled as he leaned down to kiss her. As they broke their connection, another shock ripped through both of them. Judy bit her lip, closing her eyes at the sensation of him still twitching inside of her, before easily shaking the idea of another round out of her mind, her drive finally sated.

“Okay, no more of that…” she said, resigning herself to the comfort of the afterglow they were still awash in, “…we don’t need to be locked together for…” she paused, trying to remember how long she read it could last, but her thoughts were still lost in a whirlwind of ecstasy, “How… long does it usually last?”

“Dunno, I never… uh… depends how much you squirm?” he chuckled in response.

“Well squirming is about all I can do at this point” she reminded, as he adjusted himself, trying not to disturb her, “Stop moving, you’re… making it… [gasp]…oh-HOh…”

“Just a second, Fluff…” he pleaded, slumping off the headboard, pulling the pillows from beneath himself, settling deeper into the bed, “…soft as you are, your elbows are really sharp… digging into my ribs…” drawing a weak laugh from her, followed by her chin, pushing her forearm into him, “Ye-AH… like that”. He sighed, ready to spend however long it would be, staring into the glassy purple eyes he fell in love with.  “Just don’t squirm away from me…” he said, wrapping his arm around her, and squeezing her hand. She gazed back at him, fighting the urge to fall asleep, hypnotized by the rise and fall of his chest, and his gentle embrace.

“I won’t…” she said through a yawn, “…just because we won’t be attached at the hip in a little while…” she added, losing herself to the dilated mass encroaching on the green of his eyes, “doesn’t mean I won’t still be stuck on you…”

 

_“You are surrounding… all my surroundings… twisting the kaleidoscope…”_

**Author's Note:**

> lol I know, the porn star name was awful, but Dick Fermiles was already used by Akiric


End file.
